Me, Emma & Sam Uley
by KatieRose380
Summary: 18 year Kris is kicked out of her home because of her Oh so little problem Emma also know as Kris's adopted little girl & decides to move to La Push. SAMXOC  Also a Short Story:
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. Emma & I where in the car driving our way to La Push, where our new home stood. I would say we were about 5 minutes away. To say the most I was really excited about moving to a new place, but the only reason for that was because of Emma.

You see 1 week ago Emma just showed at my house! On my door step with a note that said "Please Take Care of my baby Emma". It was strange that now a days people still do that right ? Well it didn't matter my parents and I toke Emma to the Police Station to file a report, but no one ever claimed her. The Police said we could give her to an orphanage or keep her and adopt her. I picked to keep her, but my parents thought other wise.

They said that if I really wanted to keep her I wasn't allowed in there house anymore. I guess you can kind of figure out by now that I picked to move out. I didn't care what my parents wanted...I mean really this baby has no one and they just want me to put her in a orphanage, that was cruel!

So now here I was with Emma now in front of our new house! What happiness. I then shut off the car and went to get Emma in the back. She was so adorable in her little car seat carrier. I then went to the front door and put Emma down to get our bags.

'Thank gosh I asked my uncle to move all my stuff inside' I thought to myself. You see last Friday I called up my uncle Billy to ask if he could put my furniture inside. Of course he said he would ask some people to help out with that.

I finally grabbed all the bags and set them down inside and decided to look around. I toke Emma Carefully out of her carrier and snuggled her favorite pink blanket around her. I then started to go look around. The first thing was by the front door 'The Living room'. It had two laps a couch, and coffee table. On the opposite side of the room was the 'Dinning Room'. It was a nice sized table with four chairs and cabinets holding cups and plates. Then connecting to that was the 'Kitchen'. It was simple and small. It had a small stove and sink.

I was really surprised to see how nice it all was. You see I didn't buy the furniture... my grandparents did. I think the room that they spent the most money was on Emma's room. This was amazing, I couldn't believe we were here and the fact I was on my own taking care of Emma. This was most likely going to be some life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rest of the day went by really fast. Well as for how Emma acted, that was a whole different story. She was crying and screaming for two hours straight. I really tried everything to make her stop!**

**Finally after trying almost everything she fell asleep in my arms. I turned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was about eleven at night, personally it was past my bed time.I then carefully changed Emma into her Pjs and laid her in the crib. I kissed her forehead and whispered "goodnight, I love you".**

After that I went to my own room and got ready for bed. When I finally was under the covers I knocked out.

The next morning I woke up to a house that was completely quiet. I smiled to myself, it was never this quiet at my house. I then got up and dressed for the day. I wore a white blouse with a pink skirt White/Black high heel shoes.

Just as I finished the phone started to ring. 'I wonder who that is' I thought as I pressed talk on the phone. "hello"I asked. "Kris! Its Uncle Billy" they replied. " O! hi uncle Billy what's up?" I questioned. "Well I just wanted to tell you that I wanted you to come have lunch with Jacob & some of his friends" He asked. "Well...okay, but do you mind if I bring Emma along" I asked. "Wait! are you going to be there?". "Sadly not I'm going fishing, but Jacob wanted you to come"he answered. "Okay! tell Jake that I'll be there around 12 okay ?". "Alright I'll tell him". "Thanks uncle Billy, talk to you later" I said before hanging up the phone.

I looked up at the clock and it read 10 O'clock. I might as well warm up a bottle for Emma, then eat breakfast. I sighed then made my way to the kitchen. I get out a bottle put water and powder in, put the top on and set it in the fridge. I then got out a bowl and put some 'Special K' inside. I then started to eat!

As soon as I had my last bite a baby cry could be heard. "Its okay Emma mommy's coming" I yelled running to her room. As soon as I came into her sight she stopped crying. I gave a little laugh and picked her up. "Your a silly little baby Emma"I said in baby voice. I then changed her diaper and put a pink with orange dress on her.

When I was finished I toke her out to the kitchen and gave her the bottle. When she was finished I put the bottle in the sink and sat down on the couch to burp her. When I was done I looked at the clockand it was now 11:30 am. I got up and put Emma in her car seat carrier. I set her down and grabbed her diaper bag and stroller. I grabbed my car keys and ran outside to put the stroller in the trunk. I then walked back to Emma and her diaper bag. I put Emma in the back seat and laid her pink blanket over her. Emma then started laughing and clapping. I gave a laugh myself then went to the drivers seat. I started the car and headed for Jake's house.

We arrived there at 11:59 am. Perfect timing if I must say so myself! I got out of the car and grabbed the diaper bag and stroller. I then toke Emma and put her in the stroller. I locked the doors and went up to Jacob's door. I knocked and waited for someone the answer. A few seconds later the door opened and there stood...


	3. Chapter 3

There in front of me stood my cousin Jacob Black! I stood there staring, he was huge. I mean not in a 'fat' way more like in a really muscular way."Kris!"Jacob said and pulled me into a bear hug. "Jacob!" I replied. While we were hugging I noticed Jacob was really warm, but I didn't want to ask.

He finally let go and stared down at Emma. "and this must be Emma"Jacob said taking her out of the stroller. "be careful Jacob" I reminded him. He rolled his eyes and walked into the house with me following close behind. I closed the door behind us and followed Jake to the living room. "Jake you go to see who's at the door and you come back with a baby"I husky voice said. I stepped out from behind Jake and toke Emma back.

"Guys this is Kris my cousin"Jacob announced. " Kris, this is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, and Leah is somewhere" he said. I looked around at all the faces and then stopped at the last one 'Sam'. We stared into each others eyes like nothing else mattered. He had chocolate brown eyes that were stunning. I could feel now that I was blushing.

I forced myself to look away from Sam and back to Jacob. When I did I then noticed that everyone was staring at Sam & I. I raised an eyebrow at Jake. He seemed to notice and cleared his throat. Everyone turned back their attention to Jake. "So Jake what are we eating for lunch" I asked breaking the silence. "haha, funny story the reason I kind of asked you over here for was so that you could make lunch"He said with a huge smile. I groaned inside and rolled my eyes. "Fine Jacob, what do you guys want"I asked.

"well I bought like 20 packs of hamburgers" He replied. " and you want me to make all of them"I asked confused. "Well yeah... you see we all eat a lot and I mean lots"He said shaking his head. I gave a small laugh and put Emma back in her stroller. "Fine!, but you need to watch and feed Emma for me please" I replied walking to the kitchen. I then opened the fridge and got out one pack at a time and set them on the counter.

"Can someone help me carry these"I yelled. Not even two seconds later Sam came in and grabbed some. "Thanks" I replied will walking to the back door. Before I even got to open the door Sam had already opened it for me. A light blush set on my face then. "Thank you Sam"I said walking outside." Your welcome Kris"he said in his god like voice.

'Omg did I just say that his voice was god like' I thought to myself. I shook my head and continued to the grill. We set all the packs down. I then opened it up and turned it on. I opened the first bag and put all of those onto the grill. "Um Sam do you mind brings a big plate and trash can out here" I asked while looking at the ground. "Sure"he replied and left.

I finally finished all of them within an hour I cut up tomatoes, lettuce, and onions. I also toke out plates, napkins and the ketchup mustard. "Foods ready" I yelled. I stepped to the side while the boys all stampede into the kitchen. Thank gosh I had already made my own plate. When Jake passed by he handed me Emma and raced to get himself food. I rolled my eyes and muttered "pigs!", but somehow they all heard and started laughing. This is going to be some lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch went good, well besides the fact that all the boys at like a pack of wolves. It was pretty funny seeing all of them fighting over the food. The whole time I was really just laughing and having a good time.

When lunch was finally over I cleaned the whole kitchen for Jacob. "lazy lazy Jacob" I said throwing a towel at his face. He caught it easy and replied with a "Thanks I needed a towel to take a shower anyways. I rolled my eyes and got all my stuff together. "well Jake I must be heading back"I said putting Emma back in her stroller.

"Why"Jake whined. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Well if you haven't noticed I have a baby to take care of and not to mention I have to go look for a job"I announced. "Fine, but what kind of job have you got in mind"Jake questioned. "well I'm going to try to get a job as a teacher at Forks High School"I answered.

"Why not La Push"Sam asked. "I already looked online and it said they had no openings, so my only other option was Forks"I said. They all shook there heads understanding. "Well I guess I'll see you guys around, Bye!"I yelled walking to and out the front door. "Wait!"Sam yelled. "yeah ?" I asked. "well I just wanted to know if well... you see if I could maybe- have your phone number"He finally asked.

I giggled and shook my head. "sure, here you go"I replied giving him a piece of paper with my number on it. He smiled and just stood there staring at me. I shook my head and toke out Emma to put here in her car seat carrier. Once I was done with that I opened the trunk and folded or tried anyways the stroller. "here let me help"Sam said folding it with ease. I raised an eyebrow as he put it in the trunk then shut it.

"thanks, you make like everything seem so easy"I said with a laugh. "Yeah? well everything isn't as easy as it seems"He responded. I nodded my head and said goodbye getting into my car. I backed and slowly and then toke off. All in the same time Sam was still staring and grinning like a fool. I chuckled to myself and turned my eyes on the road.

We finally arrived home and I was tired! I got together Emma and her diaper bag and brought them inside. I decided to leave they stroller and carrier in the car, because I was going to use it tomorrow anyway. When I looked at Emma and saw that she was asleep. 'How cute 'I thought to myself. I smiled and toke Emma to her crib and gently laid her inside.

I stood there for a few second just staring at her and taking it in that she was mine. I sighed and walked into my room and laid on the bed.I was going to take a nice nap!


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6:00! Wow I feel asleep for 4 hours. I got up quickly and walked to Emma's room. I stood by the door way and watched as she slept. Boy! that little girl sleep. Suddenly, the door bell rang. I walked to the door and opened it up. Not surprised at the person standing in front of me.

"Jacob Black what in the world are you doing here?"I asked. "well since this is your first night here I thought a sleepover would workout just nicely"He replied. "Hmm fine ,but it's just you right"I asked. "Ha just for now, but in a little bit Paul, Jared, Sam, and Seth with be here"He said while rolling his eyes. He then picked me up and set me to the side. He gave me a smile and walked right inside.

I groaned, closed the door and followed him. "Okay all you guys an sleepover,but this living room is the only place for you to sleep"I said looking at Jacob as he sat on the couch. He rolled his eyes and answered. "Kris I helped move everything I think I should know that this is a 2 bed room and 2 bathroom house. "Now where is the angel Emma?"He asked."She's sleeping and Yes you can look at her room, but don't wake her up got it?"I replied. He nodded his head and went straight for Emma's room.

Then the door bell rang. I rolled my eyes and went to answer the door. When I opened it there stood Sam, Paul, Jared and Seth all with smile on their faces. I sigh and let them inside. The only one to say "hi" to me was Sam. "Hey Kris sorry about staying over tonight Jacob thought it would be a good idea and I had to come to keep the guys in line"Sam said.I laughed inside my head and thought that I would just give Sam a hard time.

"O so you didn't come here to spend time with me"I questioned. "Yes! I mean No I mean-"Sam kept saying confused. I laugh and put my hand on Sam chest. "Sam it's fine I was just joking"I replied. Sam gave me a small smile and then walked to the living room. I followed his lead and the site I now saw in front of me was so funny I could cry. With Paul and Jared on the couch and seth on the floor with Jacob. The couch was so small that Paul and Jared could barley fit and Jacob and seth toke up most of the floor.

"Gosh you guys really are huge"I said taking a seat on the floor in between Jacob & Seth. "So Kris what movie do we plan on watching"Seth questioned. My mouth opened ,but nothing came out because I had no idea. "Yeah couldn't tell you"I answered. "Hey why don't we watch that one movie"Paul said. We all looked at him with the 'what movie are you talking about' face. "Hey why don't we watch the new movie 'Dear John'"I asked. All the boys rolled their eyes. "Kris that a chick movie"Jared answered.

"Well I say where watching it because it's my house"I responded. They gave a loud groan and shook their heads. "Fine , but this is the only time you get to choose the movie"Jacob said as I handed him the movie to put in. I rolled my eyes and laugh at how big of babies these guys could be. Finally, the movie started and we all looked towards the screen. About half way through the movie the door bell rang. I looked around and said "I'll get it".

I then went to the front door and opened it. Standing there was...


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in front of me was Quil! I looked at Quil then turned and looked inside. I then stepped outside and half shut the front door. I motioned Quil to lean in. I then whispered into his ear that we should play a trick on the guys. He nodded and waited for me to tell him the plan.

I then stepped back into the house and screamed! I then slammed the door and ran into the living room with fake tears streaming down my face. They all had a look of worry on their face. "What?"Sam asked bringing me into a hug. "I was so scared...at the door when I opened it, standing there was...was"I said letting more fake tears fall.

They all got up and walked to the door. Sam still had me wrapped in his arms. Paul then was the one to opened the door. Standing there was Quil with his back facing us. I slipped out of Sam's arms and walked forward. "O wait nevermind it's just Quil"I said walking to the kitchen. "Kris!"They all yelled.

I then heard the door slam and heavy foot steps coming toward me. "Kris was that really funny?"Jacob asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to face them. "Hey, I did nothing wrong so I had a little fun and that was it"I replied. "It not funny next time when you really are in danger from a criminal, stalker or even a vam-"Sam yelled but suddenly stopped.

I looked to Sam and toke a step forward. "What Sam a vam? what were you going to say" I questioned. "Nothing it's nothing"Sam replied looking away. "No Sam it's not just nothing! You started to say it so finish it"I yelled. "YOU WANT TO KNOW THEN FINE, A VAMPIRE OKAY A VAMPIRE"Sam screamed.

I toke a step back with tears starting to form in my eyes. "Vampires?, but they don't exist...Right?"I said now tears coming down fast. I looked to Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jacob and they all looked away. I toke a deep breath and sat down on the floor. I put a hand over my face and started laughing. I looked up and stared at all of them.

"So what now are you saying that werewolves and fairies exist now?"I asked. "Well, fairies aren't, but werewolves are"Paul said looking at the floor. "Are you kidding me, wait! how do you know all this stuff"I questioned standing up. "Because were all werewolves"Sam replied. "Wait! What?"I questioned.

"I'll show you ,but you have to promise me that you will not freak out?"Sam replied sticking a hand out.I looked at his hand then toke it. He dragged me out back and stopped me. "Stay here I'll be right back Jacob will be here next you"Sam said then walking towards the forest until he was out of site.

I looked to Jacob and he grabbed my hand giving me a look. I sighed and looked to the way Sam had gone. Suddenly, a twig snapped and they bushes started to move."Dang! this is just like one of those horror movie where stuff like this happens then someone dies"I muttered to myself. I looked to Jacob who was looking towards the bushes.

I looked to where he was looking and I couldn't believe my eyes at what was standing in front of us.


	7. Chapter 7

There in front of us stood a horse sized wolf. My mouth fell wide open and my eyes widened. I toke a small step forward and gently put my hand out to put it. Before I could reach it's head,but it had already nuzzled his head into me. I gave a small laugh and bent down. I looked into the wolfs eyes and new who it was. "Sam?"I asked. The wolf gently nodded its head up and down.

I toke a deep breath and stood back up. "Could you please turn back so I can talk to you...alone?"I questioned. He nodded his head again and walked back into the forest. i turned to face Jacob, but found that he wasn't there anymore. I turned back to the forest and waited for Sam.

Not even 2 minutes later Sam walked out half naked. "Kris"he said walking up to me.I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest. "So your a werewolf"I asked knowing it was already answered. "Yes, but there some other things you should know"He replied. "Okay now talk"I said. He sighed and grabbed my hand that was on his chest.

He brought me over to the outside table and toke a seat. "Kris there something called 'imprinting' that you should know about"He started."Okay and what about 'imprinting'"I questioned. "well you see an imprint is when one of us find their other half, like their soulmate and when you see them its not gravity holding you down its her"Sam finished hold both of my hands now.

"Why are you telling me this"I asked. "Well because Kris I imprinted on you"He replied. I sighed then looked into his eyes and smiled. "I believe you and I'm kind of glad you imprinted on me, I mean I did like you since the first time I saw you"I said looking down at my shoes. Sam then put a hand under my chin and moved it so I was looking into his eyes.

"Well I'm happy that you accept this"Sam answered and slowly leaned in to give me a sweet kiss. I blushed and looked away. "Kris I love you and I always will"Sam said and kissed me with more force. I then put my hand in his hair and deepen the kiss. We then separated and stared into each others eyes.

He then kissed me on my nose and I let out a giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and I ended up talking for about half an hour. We were only talking about random topics like what do I like and what does he like. He kept making me laugh though. We ended up going back inside at 12:00a.m. When we got inside I looked around and found NO 'Wolf Pack'.

I turned to Sam with a confused face. "Its okay they left because we were taking to long talking and as they would say flirting "Sam said rubbing the back of his head. I smiled and leaned in and kissed his yummy lips.

"Well I think I should go so that you can sleep"Sam said starting for the door. I grabbed his hand and stopped him. "No I want you to stay and I have a queen size bed, I mean you might take up most of it ,but I don't mind"I said leading him to my bedroom.

No nothing happened we just stared into each others eyes and then fell asleep. When I woke up Sam was still there with his arms wrapped around me. I looked and him and smiled until I heard the 'Cry'. I slipped out of his arms and ran to Emma's room. When I got there Emma was bitting her stuffed giraffe.

I gave a small smile and picked her up. I went to the kitchen and made her a bottle. I put her in her high chair and went to make about 60 pancakes. I made all those since I all ready knew that the boys should be walking into my house in 5 4 3 2 1 Bam!

My front door burst open and loud foot steps and laughter came into my house. I rolled my eyes and sat the pancakes on the table. I left to the garage and got five chairs. One extra one just in case. When I got back Embry ran up to me and helped with the chairs.

When we reached the dining room a girl was sitting with the guys. She was very pretty , but had a mean expression on her face. I gave a smile anyways and sat down. "Um Kris this is Leah"Quil said with a grin. "Hi Leah I'm Kris"I said with a small wave.

"Yeah, I'm Leah"She said looking down with a smirk. I knew that with that look on her face that we would be good friends...


	9. Chapter 9

Sam finally came down a few minutes later. He is so lucky that I saved 6 pancakes for him. He picked me up, sat down and then put me on his lap. He then started devouring all 6 pancakes and didn't once stop to take a breath.

I laughed and looked at him. Sam smiled with syrup on the side of his mouth. I giggled and licked off the syrup. Everyone else groaned and covered their eyes while Sam gave me a kiss. "Hey! No whining remember this is my house so I get to have and do anything I want"I said glaring at everyone else.

I then got off Sam and cleaned all the dishes. Once I was done I toke Emma to go get dressed. Emma wore clothes that were brown and baby blue while I wore a shirt and skirt that was brown. I laughed when I looked in the mirror and thought about how funny that we matched.

I laughed then grabbed Emma and walked to the living room. When I got there I found all of the 'Wolf Pack' sitting down watching Tv. I rolled my eyes and sat down on Sam with Emma on me. Sam looked at Emma and kissed her forehead. I smiled at what had just happened.

You see last night when we were talking he told me that he thought of Emma as a daughter already. My heart just burst from the happiness when he told me. I was excited that Sam accepted Emma like that. I guess I could have found a wolf more fit for me than Sam! We all sat there for a few hours just watching Tv.

Finally, Seth said this was boring! We all agreed and decided to go to the La Push Beach. I nodded my head and went to change again! I picked out my Roxy bathing suit with polka dots. While Emma's bathing suit was green with white polka dots and flowers on top. She looked so cute with her little bathing suit.

I walked downstairs and met up with pack out front. We then decided on what the car arrangements were. We decide that Me, Sam, Emma, and Seth would go in my car. Then Jacob, Paul, Quil, Leah, and Embry in Jacob's rabbit.

We got there in 5 minutes and I toke in all the beauty. I held Emma and slowly walked to the water. I sat down and waited for the water. When the water it my skin I screamed and got up. The water was ice cold! I turned around to see all the guys laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the water.

Suddenly to warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned and faced Sam. "yeah"I asked. "I just wanted to tell you that we are going to go Cliff diving"Sam said kissing me. I nodded my head and turned back to the water. I then felt his arms leave me. I turned to the cliffs and saw that they all were already on top of the biggest cliff.

I rolled my eyes Werewolves. I then watched each of them jump off and land into the sea. Then the only two left was Sam and Jacob. Jacob went first then Sam followed his lead. I heard all of them yell when they surfaced. I laughed and watched as Emma sat in between my legs splashing water.

I then saw all of the wolves coming out of the water. They all were soaking wet and drying off fast. Sam grinned and sat down behind me. I was now sitting in between his legs while Emma sat in between mine.

You know when you think about it we already looked like a family and I could wait to spend the rest of my life with Sam, Emma and maybe more children, but this time have a baby and get the whole experience of being pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10End

Four years Later-

It has been four years and I was now 22 years old and Emma was 4 years old. I also was now married to Sam so that mean my name is Kris Uley.

I also got a surprise I'm Pregnant! I don't know what the sex is yet ,but I'll find out soon. After all I am 2 weeks Prego! HaHa I sound so immature.

I guess over the past few years things have been crazy. Two more people joined the 'Wolf Pack'. There name's are Collin and Bardy. They both were only 13 when they changed. In a way I feel sad for them , but atleast they were excited about becoming a wolf.

Well there isn't a lot more to tell you. I mean just that Sam and I are doing good and we couldn't be anymore in Love.

I could still remember our wedding day like it was yesterday. It was beautiful day!

My dress was amazing, well so was everything else even Emma's little flower girl dress. It was one of the most happiest days in my life.

I can't wait to live the rest of my life!


End file.
